warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Be Brave..
Sonfic by Hawk! The song is called 'Brave' by Sara Bareilles. The character is Ravenpaw. Enjoy~ You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 04:16, September 27, 2013 (UTC) You can be amazing Pounce! I finally caught it!! Ravenpaw looked down at his prey in triumph. You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Everyone eyed Ravenpaw when he walked into camp as he saw them murmur giving him suspicious looks. He knew Tigerclaw has been spreading rumors about him, but he didn't say anything. Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love Ravenpaw looked at the cat he long loved as she turned to another tom. Or you can start speaking up No. He couldn't tell Bluestar. Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do But Tigerclaw... And they settle 'neath your skin He constantly haunted my thoughts and dreams with blood, my blood.. On his fangs and claws.. Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes a shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you.. If I....? Say what you wanna say But how can I? And let the words fall out Will I? Honestly... I wanna see you be brave.. I have to be brave.. With what you want to say I can't say anything with Tigerclaw onto me... And let the words fall out No, I can't!! But can I.. Is it possible to tell Bluestar the horror of that night.. Honestly, I want to see you be brave.. How can I tell her, Firepaw is always telling me to but he doesn't know what it feels... The feeling of Tigerclaw's claws on his chest.. I just wanna see you See me?? I just wanna see you No way. I just wanna see you I just... CAN'T do it. I wanna see you be brave How is it possible? Is it? Can I be brave...? I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave It's possible? Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down Ravenpaw sat in his nest looking at his clanmates. Have they felt like this...? How did they handle it? How will ''I handle this...?'' By the enemy The enemy. Riverclan. Dogs. Foxes. Badgers. All the other clans... Tigerclaw... His own clanmate. Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing Ravenpaw froze, almost petrified and frightened to see blazing amber eyes staring. Straight.At.Him. He wished he could just disappear into the air forever. Bow down to the mighty He's too powerful.. He will take over everything...Everyone! Piece by peice.. Ravenpaw knew he was hungery for power. He saw it in the muscular tabby's eyes. Don't run, stop holding you toungue Ravenpaw bursted into camp, frightened and shivering but suddenly stopped as he saw Bluestar walk into her den.. Alone. Is this my chance? Yes, this was the perfect timing, she was alone and calm.. He tried to walk towards her den but his paws were frozen where they stood. Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live He sat high up in a tree to clear his mind. He looked as far as he saw. He saw the other territories, the Moonstone, a barn, twoleg rubbish, moutain peak till it got all foggy. If only he could escape this place, be free of everything, run as far as he can without stopping..Maybe... Maybe one of these days you can let the light in One day... It will all be over... I will be free of this madness and pressure Show me how big your brave is I will. I promise. Say what you wanna say Ravenpaw watched his battle lesson his mouth eagerly wanting to blurt out the secret he has been keeping. And let the words fall out Couldn't he tell someone...? Besides Firepaw and Graypaw... Just someone to help him Honestly I wanna see you be brave I don't know how I will be brave. I can't... With what you want to say Mmm... What I want to say... How will I put it in the correct words..?? And let the words fall out Ravepaw finally walked up to Bluestar in the forest. "Yes Ravenpaw?" She asked questionally. Ravenpaw wished to blurt everything out, but sadly this was all he said, "Da-Uh-Hm... You see- Ah-Ugh, whoo, ok, Well-blehh- GRRR!!!" He was so embarrassed. Before Bluestar could reply Lionheart came and whispered something into her ear. "Oh gosh! I'll come right away!" She turned to Ravenpaw, "You can see me later, hopefully with what you want to say sorted out!" As she turned and left Ravenpaw standing. Honestly I wanna see you be brave I try!! ''Ravenpaw batted a rock with his paw. Why couldn't he just be a normal apprentice?? ''Innocence, your history of silence I did nothing wrong! But I wouldn't dare open my mouth with Tigerclaw around...Is this how it will always be..? Won't do you any good Well what will? Did you think it would? Yeah! Then Tigerclaw can't kill me... Let your words be anything but empty That's all they are though... Why don't you tell them the truth? Firepaw's voice rang in his ears, over and over. Why don't I.....? Category:Hawk's Sonfics Category:Songfic